


TK Gets Shot

by Malec_forever46



Series: Tarlos [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Badass Michelle Blake, F/M, Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Worried Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Worried Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: TK gets shot, Carlos and Michelle find out what happened to her sister and Owen adds Buttercup to the family.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Owen Strand & TK Strand, Owen Strand/Zoe
Series: Tarlos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	TK Gets Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first part of my newest series.  
> Come shout at me on Tumblr @buddie20 
> 
> Hope to update on Weekends
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

**TK’s POV**

As we arrive at the house, dad knocks on the door, “Austin FD! Open up!” “Got anything from dispatch?” he adds, looking at Judd, “They’re supposed to be en route from dinner, but nobody can get a hold of them, so we got Animal Control coming,” he answered when I get the all-clear from Cap Paul and I break the door open.

“All right, let’s find this nursery,” he says as we make our way through the house, Paul, Marjan, and Mateo head upstairs while Judd, Cap, and I look for the babysitter.

As we pass by a cat Judd jumps, “Whoa!” he says, I smile at him, “Someone’s a little jumpy.” I teased, as we followed Cap. “Yeah, well I hate snakes.” he answered, “Well, you’re Cowboy Judd. I thought you grew up with snakes?” I asked, “Yeah, that’s why I hate ‘em.” he answered as we made our way towards the basement, we barely made it down the stairs before we saw Danielle surrounded by snakes in the middle of the floor, we heard Paul’s voice coming through the radio.

“Well, that’s not good.” “Nope,” Judd says behind him. We head back to the truck to get our gear as Paul explains what is going on. 

“All right, Judd and I will go in first. Blast those little bastards with some frosty CO-2. That’ll give you guys enough time to get inside and get her out in the bag.” he explained,

“How far out is EMS with the antivenom?” He asked me, “ETA is two minutes.” I replied Judd and Cap start ahead of us blasting the snakes while the 4 of us get her into the bag and out of the rattlesnake-infested house. 

**Carlos’ POV**

I picked up Michelle on my day off and we made our way to the police station, trying to get answers on Iris’ disappearance and what actually happened to her. We are sitting in the car, as she looks out the window, I am just waiting for her to be ready to go inside.

“You doing okay Chica?” I asked her “Not even close.” she answered looking out the window, “Hey.” I said resting a hand on her arm, looking into her eyes, 

“Whatever happens in there--” “I know. I know” she answered, before looking at me.

“Thank you.” she said, “Thank you for everything,” she added, we looked back at each other before we saw the detective who was in charge of Iris’ case wave her hand at us,

“Here we go.” she said, as we got out of the car and headed towards her, “We’re still processing the truck for evidence, but we found a few items we’d like you to take a look at.” the detective said, “And what about Iris and that guy, Wade?” Michelle asked as I watched walking in behind them. 

“We found some skeletal remains in the vehicle and in the surrounding area. Animal activity spread things pretty wide.” she said as we walked to a table that had everything from the truck,

the detective continued, “Forensics thinks as many as four people may have been in that truck. Now it’s going to take some time to match any DNA on those remains, but there were traces of blood in that truck, quite a lot.” she added, 

“Those results should come back sooner.” as I watched Michelle look at the truck and how damaged it was standing there as the detective was trying to talk to Michelle to get her to come to look at the objects.

Michelle walks up to the table and looks for things that represent could possibly have some relation to Iris.

I looked between Iris and the table watching with pain in my eyes before I looked at a couple of the items in front of me. 

When Michelle said, “This.” “The bracelet?” added the detective, “My dad got that for her on her 14th birthday. She never took it off.” I slowly made my way over to her. 

**Tk’s POV**

“Worst sequels of all time?” I asked, patting Judd’s back as I headed over to the team, 

“The scariest movies of all time.” Paul clarified looking back at Mateo,

“All right, everyone knows that the scariest movies are the ones where the monsters are inside of you. The Shining. Dude was crazy.” he said pointing fingers at all of us,

“Or the Exorcist where the demon’s inside.” Judd chimed in, 

“Rosemary’s Baby? Devil baby?” Marjan suggested,

“Yes.” Paul answered, Mateo, stopped lifting the houses answering, “Cujo.” looking at Paul.

“Nah, bro.” he answered before we turned around and saw Cap walking towards us with a dog on a leash smiling, Marjan and Paul immediately headed to the dog rubbing his head and smiling while Judd commented, “I mean, that is a fine-looking animal.” 

“Everybody, say hello to the newest member of the 126. Buttercup.” Cap introduced, I watched as the crew cooed over Buttercup while I stood by and smiled.

“Seriously, Dad?” “What?” he asked, “I begged you my entire life for a dog and you’ve always said no,” I answered, looking at him,

“We lived in an apartment on a high-rise. Who was gonna walk him?” he shot back, I just stood there and smiled, until Paul asked, “And what made you pick this handsome fellow, Cap?” looking up at dad, 

“This handsome fellow is my canine counterpart.” he answered, “Yeah, he’s definitely got the signature look.” Judd chimed in, everyone chuckled at that, before Cap added,

“He’s also got the exact same type of lung cancer as I have.” Once he said that I stopped smiling and my whole mood changed. 

“Hey, Tk! Say hello to Buttercup.” Cap said, smiling at me while rubbing his head, everyone looked at me with smiles and all I said was, “Hey, Buttercup.” in a monotone voice before adding, “I’ve got stuff to do.” and I walked away getting lost in thought. 

I couldn’t deal with the fact that dad would get an animal that would have the same type of cancer, but I can understand why he would do that to me, if I start falling in love with Buttercup and he eventually dies I don’t think I would be able to deal with the loss of someone else who I love. 

**_Next shift..._ **

  
**Tk’s POV**

**** After getting back from another call we put our gear away, as I took off my jacket I looked down and saw my slobber-covered sock,

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” I said, grabbing my sock and my missing shoe, “Damn it. Where’s that dog?” I added dropping the sock and shouting, 

“Hey, dog! The dog.” looking around before Cap chimed in, “His name is Buttercup.” “Yeah, I’m not calling it that,” I answered walking away to find the damn dog.

I made my way upstairs for some food only to be met with the place looking like it was hit by a tornado.

I called out for the others, “Hey, you guys?” the rest of the crew was walking in while I was in the middle of a losing battle with Buttercup, “That is not a chew toy. Leave it.” I said to Buttercup as I watched him walking back and forth with my half-eaten shoe.

“From all the shoes you gotta choose, why do you gotta pick mine?” I exclaimed, throwing my arms at my side in frustration, “Cause he likes ya.” dad said smiling, I turned to look at them, “No, it’s because he is messing with me.” I answered, 

“Look at his face. He thinks this whole thing is funny.” I replied pointing to Buttercup in the corner still holding my shoe but looking so innocent, the rest of the crew was laughing at my shenanigans and I was kind of getting sick of it. I tried to grab my shoe from Buttercup again, this time with success.

“Hey, no. No! God.” I said frustrated as Buttercup walked away acting like nothing happened, “Hey yo,TK! Do not move.” Paul said as I felt something squishy underneath my shoe. 

“Buttercup dropped a bomb,” Marjan said, causing everyone to burst into laughter while I just looked down in disgust. I eventually gave up and sat down on the couch, 

“Why are you guys laughing? That fuzzy thing is a monster.” I said. “A firehouse is no place for a dog,” I added.

Mateo argued that Dalmatians were the firehouse OGs, then they started bickering about why. 

I got up walking past them chiming in my own comments "Yeah well, that partnership ended with the invention of the automobile.” I said directly to Mateo before turning to dad, “And that thing is not a Dalmatian.” 

I finalized pointing at Cap before walking away from everyone else, to be alone and away from all the happy faces. 

I carried on the shift from then on making sure that everything was still normal and staying away from Buttercup as much as possible when it was time for bed when the problem happened again. 

The rest of the guys were up and talking and I just wanted to get some sleep until I felt Buttercup jump on my bed.

I sat up and started trying to push him off my bunk, “Get down. Get down, boy.” I continued as Buttercup made himself comfortable on my bed, “Down! Get down, boy!” I tried again before pulling the covers off and making my way out of the bunks. “Man, you’re being a dick to a cancer dog? That is not a good look, bro.” Paul said before Marjan added, “What is your deal? Why do you hate him so much?” I turned back to face them “I don’t hate him, okay?” before leaving the bunk room.

I headed to the rails and looked down into the firehouse, wanting some peace and quiet thinking about dad and cancer and now this dog who has cancer and there is nothing that I can do about it. It wasn’t long before I felt Buttercup sitting right next to me, I chuckled softly, “You don’t quit, do you?” I asked turning to look at him,

“I told ya. You’re his favorite.” Dad said coming up the stairs, I sighed looking back over the rails, “Hey, you can fool everybody else, but you can’t fool me. I know you love that dog.” “No I don’t” “Yes you do” he replied, “You’ve loved every dog you’ve met since you were two.” he added, I turned to look at him, “yeah, and you still brought him in here.” I replied,

“This stupid brown-eyed, slobbering thing. You knew I was going to fall in love with it.” I answered my voice wavering looking at dad with tears in my eyes.

“And you knew that it was sick, and it’s gonna die, and I won’t be able to take that,” I said, not looking him in the eyes,

“I can’t fall in love with one more thing that I know I’m gonna lose, Dad. I can’t do it.” I finished shaking my head “you can’t make me fall in love with this stupid dog. I won’t” I said, looking into dad’s eyes and seeing the sadness and vulnerability.

“Yeah, I think this about more than the dog.” Dad said, my voice shook as I exclaimed, “Of course it's more than about the damn dog!” pointing towards Buttercup before looking back at dad, “You haven’t lost me yet, son.” he said in a calming voice, 

I leaned my voice getting quieter aware of everyone nearby in the bunks, “Yeah, but I could” “yes you could. You could.” he answered with a softer voice,

“To cancer, on a call. I could be hit by a truck.” he added, I sniffled and looked back at him, meeting his eyes, “There are no guarantees, not for anybody.” I looked away from him realizing that it was possible, “this dog isn’t a symbol of my death.” he explained,

“It’s an affirmation of my life.” “It’s okay to love him, even though you might lose him.” he said softly, looking back into my eyes with all the love he could give to me, by this point my eyes were filled with tears listening to what he had just told me before he handed me a treat for Buttercup, I took it answering, 

“You know I’m never going to forgive you for this, right?” “That’s fine,” he answered as I turned toward where Buttercup was lying on the ground and giving him the treat, getting down and giving him all the love in the world and kissing the top of his head,

“Love you too. You’re a good boy.” I added. 

**_Later that night…_ **

**Carlos’ POV**

I was on my shift patrolling the area with my partner when I heard Grace’s voice come over my radio, “3-6-3-H-20. Come in.” I picked up my radio answering, 

“This is Officer Reyes.” “Officer, how close are you to 7th and Channel?” she asked, I looked around briefly before answering, “Close.”

“Okay, we got a possible 10-62, home invasion on 843 Channel. The homeowner is Bruce Ackerman, 46. Proceed with caution.” she responded, 

“10-4” I answered making my way to the house, once we pulled up we went around the house to check and make sure things were okay, I knocked on the door and was greeted by a worried-looking woman, “Did you find him?” She asked, after a brief interaction, I went back to my cruiser and contacted dispatch, 

“Dispatch, negative on 10-62 at this location, the caller Bruce Ackerman, was reported missing by his wife at 3:00 this afternoon.” “Missing?” she asked, 

“Subject of a Silver Alert. Mr. Ackerman suffers from early-onset dementia. Wife says sometimes he wanders off, though he’s never been gone for this long before.” I answered.

“Officer Reyes, is Mrs. Ackerman with you?” “She is,” I responded, “Okay, ask her if 1940 Birchwood Avenue means anything to her.”

“10-4” I answered before turning to Mrs. Ackerman repeated the question she nodded her head, 

“Thank you.” I said to her, “She says it’s the address of their first home. They haven’t lived there in 15 years.”

My partner and I guided her into the cruiser before making our way to the address that Grace gave me beforehand.

My partner and I pulled up to the house and saw Bruce, walking outside. We opened the backdoor and let Mrs. Ackerman out so she could go to her husband. It was nice to see them reunite again, luckily they were safe and nobody had gotten injured. That was until as we were getting them into the cruiser we saw station 126 pull up behind. 

**Tk’s POV**

We arrived at the house where the call came from, we all got out of the truck. Michelle and Cap were walking in front of us,

“Possible cardiac event.” Michelle said, I grabbed the battering ram and we headed inside, As soon as we reached the door in the back, Cap called out, “Austin Fire and Rescue.” knocking on the door just to be safe when he tries to see if the door is unlocked,

he nods towards me and I immediately hit the door with the battering ram as soon as the door opened I felt something hit my shoulder and I immediately fell against the wall unable to hold myself up anymore, as I was being lowered to the ground.

“Is that a gunshot?” “TK! TK!” I heard, I saw my dad’s face above me and before I knew it, there was a gurney next to me and I’m being lifted, and Michelle and her team were in front of me trying to keep me steady,

“Hey Tk, stay with us. Don’t close your eyes ok.” Michelle said keeping pressure on the wound, as the gurney moved passed the doorway and out onto the street heading towards the ambulance,

I looked up and saw Carlos looking at me and my heart broke looking at the look on his face, I just hope I got a chance to tell him that I want to be with him. 

That’s the last thing I remember before everything goes black. 

**Carlos’ POV**

The next thing I know after they go in we hear a gunshot and our heads immediately turn to the house watching as they are bringing out an older man, and right behind him, I see this sea of people looking like they had just seen a ghost. 

I see most of the 126 before I see Captain Strand coming out next to another gurney and I immediately pale knowing the only person unaccounted for was Tk and my heart sunk.

As I watched Tk being wheeled to an ambulance and taken to the hospital and before I could go into a downward spiral we took the couple home before heading back to the station to do a ton of paperwork, which I tried to do as fast as possible, I looked at my phone thankful to see Paul giving me updates about Tk’s condition.

Last I heard Tk was out of surgery and the crew was sitting in the waiting room outside of his bed, not leaving.

Without even thinking I grabbed all of my things, not bothering to change before making my way to the car, and headed to the hospital. 

When I had arrived I sat in my car for a bit, tears running down my face feeling things that I probably shouldn’t be feeling about Tk and wishing I could've said things knowing I might not get a chance to say them now.

As I make my way inside I watch as all the 126 turns to look at me probably wondering why I’m here, I ignore in favor of standing outside of Tk’s room watching him and looking at the way his dad is talking to him.

I’m not standing there for long before Owen is turning his head to look at me, “Officer Reyes.” I looked back not saying anything, he asked, “Would you like some time with him?” I could feel tears rising answering, “I don’t want to impose.”

Owen shook his head, “No, I think, uh…” he looked down before finishing, “I think he’d appreciate it.” he patted Tk’s arm before standing up and coming towards me, “I know I would.” he added, patting me on the shoulder before briefly tapping my neck before giving Tk one last look and exiting his room. 

I moved towards TK and sat in the seat Owen had just vacated, grabbing Tk’s armband running his finger through his hair.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I briefly looked to see Paul before turning back and continued running my fingers through his hair. 

The rest of that night is a blur, I remember being in Tk’s room for what felt like hours before a nurse came in and ushered all of us out saying that visitors hours were over, I reluctantly stood up from the chair and followed the rest of the crew out before I separated from them and headed home for the night, knowing I wasn’t going to be getting any sleep that night or any nights until Tk wakes up.

  
  



End file.
